1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receivers, and more particularly, to a receiver with equalization.
2. Related Art
A conventional receiver includes multiple receiver components, some of which may be used to overcome signal impairments. Some of the components may implement a carrier tracking loop. The carrier tracking loop tracks differences between transmit and receive carrier frequencies and/or phases. Because a carrier tracking loop having a short loop delay is usually considered to have better performance than a loop with a long loop delay, it can be beneficial to close the loop closer to an end of the receiver. However, this arrangement can result in an undesirable interaction between the tracking loop and other receiver components. Thus, the arrangement can disadvantageously reduce the effectiveness and/or adaptability of some or all of these other receiver components. This may disadvantageously increase receiver acquisition time and reduce receiver Signal-to-Noise ratio (SNR) performance. There is a need therefore for a receiver arrangement that overcomes these disadvantages.